kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutter
''Super Smash Bros.'' series (special move) |anime = #J09/#E09 - #J27/#E25 - #J44/#E41 |type = Weaponry |hat = Original: A partially yellow hat with a white rim. It has two black eyes, small wings on both sides, and a curved silver blade on the top in the middle. Anime: A completely solid yellow hat with a same color rim. It has two black eyes, small wings on both sides, and a curved silver blade in the middle. Current: An all yellow cap with a light yellow rim. It has two black eyes, small wings on both sides, and a yellow curved blade on the top in the middle. |elements = None |powers = Cuts Rope, Grass |icon = |enemies = Sir Kibble, Kapar, Bukiset (green wand), Fishbone, Sawyer, Boomerang Poppy Bros. Jr., Juckle |mini-bosses = Waiu, Kibble Blade |bosses = Mr. Shine, Miracle Matter, Flowery Woods, Marx, Marx Soul, Void Soul, Void |helper = Sir Kibble |amiibo = Toon Link}} Cutter is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities, debuting in Kirby's Adventure. It is commonly regarded as the main projectile-based ability in the series. General Information Cutter gives Kirby the ability to utilize an infinite amount of curved, boomerang-like blades that appear on the cap he acquires. If the cutter misses Kirby on its return, it will keep going on behind him. Players can use this tactic to attack enemies behind Kirby without turning around. In later games, Kirby can guide the blade upwards and downwards after throwing it. In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, the "blade" Kirby uses is actually his own face, which peels off his body and travels forward. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Cutter Kirby can charge his cutter to make it larger and more powerful. Doing this also allows it to bounce off of surfaces several times. Cutter appears as a Mode for Robobot Armor in Kirby: Planet Robobot. When mixed with an element in Kirby Star Allies, the blade will be held on to at all times. Moveset Animal Friends ''Kirby Battle Royale'' Moveset Video Kirby Battle Royale Sword, Bomb, and Cutter Showcase Robobot Armor Mode Elemental Attributes in Kirby Star Allies In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In the Super Smash Bros. series, Final Cutter is Kirby's Up Special Move. Kirby slices upwards and then downwards, blade in front of him. Upon landing, he will create a shockwave. In [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]], Kirby can change his Final Cutter using Custom Moves. He can now also use Wave Cutter or Upper Cutter. Wave Cutter acts the same as Final Cutter, albeit the blade can't damage opponents, but upon landing, he will send powerful rocks flying. Upper Cutter allows Kirby to initiate a powerful slice upward, but no slice downward, putting Kirby into his helpless state. This move is similar to Marth's Dolphin Slash. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Cutter Kirby in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! uses the same duck hat as the later games, and appears whenever Kirby manages to inhale things like blades and saws (anything that's sharp except for an actual sword). It is revealed here that the Cutter that Kirby uses is stored on the hat when it isn't in use. This version of Cutter is based on the Kirby Super Star version, but with new attacks. Cutter Boomerang is the primary attack, but Kirby often uses Final Cutter to finish off enemies. Transformation Sequence Cutter Kirby Transformation (English) Cutter Kirby - Transformation In the transformation sequence, the Cutter cap lands on Kirby's head and spins before bouncing and coming to a stop in the proper position. The Cutter appears and flies around Kirby, then lands on his cap from behind. Flavor Texts path. Use it to cut down enemies, as well as ropes that get in your way. |KNiD |The Cutter Boomerang is coming right back at ya! |KatAM |Throw the Cutter farther by holding B. Aim up or down with the +Control Pad. |KSqSq |Remote Cutter BOOMERANG! |KSSU |Throw a boomerang all over! Slash! Jab! Strike! You can even cut ropes! |KRtDL |Cut through ropes with the blade of a well-aimed boomerang. Aim up or down, or charge up for a Hyper Boomerang! |KTD KPR|A boomerang that returns to your hand after being thrown. You can charge it up, steer its flight path upward or downward, and use it to cut ropes! |KBR |A razor-sharp ability that is effective at both close and long range! |KSA |This boomerang slices grass and vines! If it skims land your friends are burning with fire or drenching with water, it will take on those elements. And if it absorbs wind, it can fly upward. Wreak havoc with your Final Cutter!}} Related Quotes In Other Languages The meaning of the Cutter ability varies vastly from language to language. Its Japanese name, カッター (Kattā), meaning Cutter, is the same as its English name; however, it is the only name to mean that. The German name, Bumerang, means Boomerang; the Spanish name, Cuchillo, means Knife; the French name, Trancheur, means Slicer; the Italian name, Lama, means Blade; and the Chinese name, 弯刀 (Wān dāo) means Scimitar. Trivia *The design of Cutter from Kirby Super Star onwards may have been inspired by the Eye Slugger, an iconic fictional weapon used by the superhero Ultraseven in the 1967 tokusatsu TV series of the same name. This is especially apparent in how the blade attaches to Kirby's hat like a mohawk hairstyle, and is removed before being thrown. *Cutter's hat seems to draw inspiration from Arale Norimaki’s baseball hat design-wise, as well as Chi-Chi's helmet from the early seasons of Dragon Ball ''in terms of usage. *The flavor text in ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, as well as the ability icon, is a reference to the anime, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *In Kirby Super Star, the Cutter Boomerang was blue whenever it was in use. In every subsequent game afterwards, it remained yellow when used (except for Kirby: Squeak Squad upon obtaining the Ability Scroll; Kirby Super Star Ultra only retained this when used as a sword). *In most games, Kirby can throw multiple cutters, but in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, he can only fire one at a time because he uses his own face as the cutter. Though humorous, it leaves Kirby vulnerable; he is unable to fly or attack again until his face returns to his body. *Kirby could use Link's boomerang after swallowing the latter in the original Super Smash Bros., similar to the Cutter ability. In later Super Smash Bros. games, Link uses a bow and arrow as his neutral B, therefore Kirby gained a bow after swallowing him instead of a boomerang. *The bill of Cutter Kirby's hat in the games is white, but it is yellow in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, there was originally going to be a super version of the Cutter ability, but it did not appear in the final version. *Cutter, along with Animal, Circus, and Spider, are the only abilities to include eyes as part of their design. *Pre-release screenshots of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards reveal that the colors of Cutter and Needle's ability icons were swapped; Cutter was originally orange and Needle was originally green.Pre-release screenshot *In Kirby Fighters Deluxe, Cutter's alternate costume is Sir Kibble's helmet. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Cutter" Introduction Video Artwork KA Cutter.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Cutter.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KSS Cutter.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Cutter.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Cutter_Kirby.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' HnK_Cutter_2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Cutter_3.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Cutter.jpeg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror KSqSq_Cutter_2.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSqSq Cutter.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' cutter.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRTDL Cutter.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Cutter_artwork_menu.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Cutter_artwork.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Cutter novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars (Mie Takase)'' KPR Robobot Cutter.png|Cutter Robobot Armor Mode from Kirby: Planet Robobot Gallery KA_Cutter_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Cutter_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' HnK_Cutter_Transformation_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Cutter_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KNiD_Cutter.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSqSq_Cutter_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU_Cutter.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KTD_Cutter.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KFD_Cutter.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' KPR_Cutter.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Pause Cutter Robobot artwork.png|Cutter Robobot Armor Mode from Kirby: Planet Robobot Screen-cutter.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Cutter KSA.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' cutter KSA.PNG|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites Ability Kirby Cutter 2869.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_-_Cutter_(Famicom).png|''Kirby Super Star'' (initial Famicom prototype) Ability Kirby Cutter 2959.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad File:KSSU Cutter Kirby Sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons Adv_cutter.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Cutter icon 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Cutter Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) CuttericonKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Cutter Kirby's Dream Land 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Cutter_icon64.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' cuttericonKNIDLKATAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror CuttericonKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' CuttericonKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' CutterIconKSSU3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL Cutter icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Icon Cutter.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_Cutter_icon.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) References de:Bumerang es:Cuchillo fr:Trancheur it:Lama ja:カッター zh:回力标 Category:Copy Ability Category:Weaponry Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Robobot Armor Modes Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities